When 2 Worlds Collide
by gurpzzz
Summary: The spies are the shadowhunters New trainers. What happens when secrets are revealed, memories restored and people stolen? Read to find out what happens when 2 worlds collide.


Clary pov

"Meet your new trainers." Maryse said as the door opened.

3 boys and 4 girls walked confidently towards us. As I looked up at them my fingers longed for a pencil so I could capture them all. They moved in synchronization and when they turned I could see that the blonde one stood protectively next to the pixie like girl.

"I'm Macey." A black haired beauty said. She had bluntly cut short black hair (like Alice from twilight) and big blue eyes. She had long legs and looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine.

"Grant." A muscular boy said. He had friendly baby blue eyes and was smiling. He had Sandy blonde hair and he looked like a Greek god.

"Bex." A tough looking girl said in a British accent. She had glowing cappuccino coloured skin and Carmel eyes. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she had high cheekbones.

"Jonas." A boy with glasses too big for him and black curly hair said. He looked geeky but under his shirt I could see a six pack.

"Liz." The pixie like girl said. She said pale blonde hair that was cut into a bob and she was very skinny. She had a slight southern twang to her voice and she had green eyes. She was also very short. She was only just taller than me.

"Zach." A boy with emerald eyes said. He had chocolate brown hair that fell into his eyes slightly. He was smirking and he slid an arm around the blondes waist.

"And I'm Cammie." The blonde said as she slapped Zachs arm away. She had blue eyes that were carefully guarded and held untold secrets. Everything about her screamed confidence but she squirmed under our gaze, almost as if she wasn't used to people looking at her. "Everyone except Jace sit down. We're doing sparring first." We all sat down and the rest of the trainers hesitated behind Cammie.

"Don't do hurt him too bad." Liz warned before they all walked off. Jace scoffed and walked into the mat.

"Like you could hurt me." He said confidently. "Don't worry I'll go-" his words were cut off by Cammie kicking his side causing him to fall on the mat.

"First lesson. Don't make stupid comments" she said pulling him up. "There are two ways you can fight. Offensive or defensive. First Jace is going to be offence. All I can do is counter your attacks." She said. Before she had even turned round Jace was moving towards her. He tried to punch her but Cammie ducked and swept his legs out from under him. He recovered quickly and moved behind her. He wrapped an arm around Cammie's neck from behind. She wriggle in his grasp but it didn't help. After a second she slumped in his grasp and Jace loosened his grip. Cammie's elbowed him in the gut before she swung him over her head. He landed on the mat and groaned in pain. "Second lesson. Never stop fighting until everyone is unconscious or handcuffed." She pulled him up again and turned him round. She lifted his shirt up and I felt a pang of jealously rush through me.

"Calm down Clary. I already have my own boyfriend." She said amusement clear in her voice. She looked at his back where I could see the beginnings of a bruise already forming. She looked at Zach and nodded. He reached into his pocket and chucked something to her. She caught it easily and opened the cap. "This might sting a bit." She said rubbing it on him. He winced before moaning in pleasure.

"What is that?" He said pulling his shirt back down.

"Something Liz made for me." She said giving it back to Zach. "This time I'm offence and you can only counter my attacks." She said. They both circled each other for a while before Cammie smirked. Suddenly she disappeared. Jace looked around confused before Cammie dropped down from the ceiling not making a sound. She put him in a headlock and smirked. "Do what I did you." She said. He tried to but she cartwheeled over his head and landed on her feet gracefully. She pulled him over her head but this time she put him on the floor softly. "I win both rounds." She said turning to us. "When you get back to your rooms you'll find schedules. You must follow them or I'll get Grant to sit on you." She said.

"Hey!" Grant exclaimed

"Cameron Morgan! Did you just insult dear Grantary." Zach said. "You must be punished!" He yelled chasing her. They both ran around the gym until Zach grabbed Cammie's waist and dropped her to the floor gently.

"How do you plan on punishing me then?" She said. Zach leaned down so he was centimetres from her lips. I saw his mouth move but I didn't hear what he said.

He lowered his lips onto hers causing a mixture if reactions from us.

Grant started whooping and said ' My boys getting some. ' which made Bex slap his head. Liz made an aww sound and the rest of us made disgusted noises.

When they still didn't stop macey chucked something at them.

"Seriously guys! We 're all waiting for Cammie to tell us what to do." She said.

Zach pulled away from her and they both got up. When they got back to us Cammie's cheeks were slightly pink and she was grinning. Zach slipped an arm around her waist and she moved closer to him.

"I just need to show them lot their rooms." She said waving in the general direction of the trainers and with that we all walked outside. Zach and Cammie walked ahead of us, their hands swinging as they walked.

"So are they a couple?" Isabelle asked Macey.

"Yeah. So are Grant and Bex and Liz and Jonas." She said.

We all went into our own individual conversations until we got to our rooms. Cammie started pointing everyone to rooms so it went;

Alec

Isabelle

Jace

Liz Macey Bex Cammie

Grant Jonas Zach

"Wait how are the four of you gonna fit on one bed?" Alec asked them.

"We moved extra beds in ours and the boys rooms. We each have our own mattress." Cammie said.

We all said our goodnights and went into our rooms.

On my dresser there was a single piece of paper. I picked it up and saw it was my schedule. I grabbed my sketchbook and tied my hair up before i walked towards the library. As I got nearer I could hear someone speaking. I opened the door slightly and saw Cammie curled up next to maryse who was stroking her hair.

"Do you think I should tell him?" Cammie said staring at the fire.

"I think you should." Maryse said looking at her. "He used to ask me about you. He still does sometimes."

"I'm gonna do it right now." She said her eyes bright. "Clary where's Alec's room?" Cammie asked looking straight at me.

"Uhh. First one on the left." I said. She smiled brightly and walked over to me.

"I know a good quiet spot you could draw." She said when she saw my sketchbook. "I used to go there when my dad would visit mags and Maryse." Her eyes glazed over before she shook her head and gave me a small smile and grabbing my hand. "Come on I'll show you." She said as she led me to the top floor.

We ended up in the garden but Cammie didn't stop moving. She ran up the metal staircase and she pressed a tile on the ceiling. She pressed it in a pattern and a door next to us opened. She grinned at me before opening it. When I saw it I gasped.

One wall was glass and it overlooked the city. The Sun was setting over the skyline and the whole city looked bursting with life. The walls were all hand painted.

On my left it was a painting of a city during the day. The picture focused on a young girl who was looking up to the sky sadly. Her eyes were swollen and red and tears were running down her face. The background was out of focus but was a road. Yellow cabs flew past and head lights created lines of light.

The next wall was different firstly the girl looked older. And secondly it was split into sections sort of like a comic book. The first section was just of a rooftop somewhere and the girl, that looked strangely like Cammie, was looking up at a helicopter frightened. On the second 3 black clad people were on the roof moving towards the 2 girls and the lanky boy. The next picture was of the boy on a window washer cart and the girl was just about to press the button that made it drop to the floor. In the next picture the black haired girl was cradling a broken arm. I looked at the next and saw that the blonde girl was in a headlock. On the attackers hand was a gold ring that glinted in the light. The blonde was stabbing a pin into the attackers hand. The next picture of both girls hurtling down what looked like a laundry chute. The final picture was different. It seemed to move under my gaze. It started with the blonde lying face up on a pile of dirty clothes with the black haired girl lying face down next to her. The clothes beneath the blonde were stained red from a head wound that wasn't visible from the hair that was splayed out. Men and women suddenly burst into the room. "CIA!" I could almost hear them shouting in my head. The men talked feverishly into their sleeves before frowning and turning away. The women in the room had already formed a circle around the girl when the black haired girl appeared next to the blonde. The picture rippled and I was seeing a circle of women encasing the girl again but this time in a dark alleyway. Through the woman I could see a woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The blonde girl was crawling her way towards her and I could almost hear her sobs.

The last wall was a city at night. The picture was of the girl in profile. She was looking up at the moon her eyes holding determination. She was covered in scars and her top was soaked with blood. In her hand she held a sparkling chain. Dangling off the chain was a key that glinted in the moonlight.

"Who is the girl?" I asked tearing my eyes away and towards her.

"Me." She said quietly.

"Will you explain what they mean?" I asked sitting next to her.

"When I was little I wanted my dad to paint them but my dad said no. He said ' When your older, there will be three points that will change your life. When they happen I want you to paint them on these walls.' So that's what I did." She looked over to the first one and pulled her knees closer to her chest. "That's what I looked like when I found out my dad was MIA. Even at the age of 9 I knew that was one of the three moments so I begged my mom to bring me here and I painted the first wall. The second wall I painted focused on the Circle of Cavan. They fist time they attacked couldn't be put into one picture so I painted it like a comic book. It basically just shows us fighting. The last image was when my aunt got shot by a circle member." She looked at the last wall and smiled. "I did the last one when I got the answers I wanted." I looked at the picture confused as to what she meant. I turned to ask her but found she had already left.

Cammie pov.

I sprung up from bed sweating and a scream lodged in my throat. Looking around the room I noticed nobody was in my room that shouldn't be. The red numbers on my clock burned into my eyes. 1:27 the clock read. I sighed and started towards the door. Downstairs I looked around in the kitchen to see what I could make. In the end I got bored and settled on coffee. I leant against the cupboards and gripped the coffee tightly. For a while I just stood there clutching the cup of coffee. My internal clock told me it was 2 o'clock when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Grant, Jonas and Zach walked into the door and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when Zach slid an arm around my waist.

"How come you guys are all awake?" I asked.

"Night drills." Zach said. He looked down at me and smirked noticing what I was wearing. Boy shorts that barely reached my but and a tight tank top. "Nice pyjamas." He whispered in my ear his voice slightly husky. I blushed and put my empty cup in the sink. Zach walked awkwardly next to me since his arm was still around my waist. I yawned and buried my face into his chest. "I'm sleepy." I muttered closing my eyes. He chuckled and moved me towards the couch. He took of his top and lied down pulling me in front of him. My back brushed lightly against his bare chest and our legs were tangled tether. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

"Night babe." I said yawning. I felt him kiss my head before I fell asleep.

Zach pov

I shook Cammie's shoulder but she just groaned and pulled the cover over her head falling back asleep instantly. I pulled the cover away and looked at her. When she was asleep she looked so vulnerable. I pressed my lips to her forehead and felt her stir a bit. I grinned realizing how I could wake her up. I moved so I was straddling her hips. Her top had risen up slightly and I put my hand on her bare hip. I crashed my lips onto hers and she gasped. I took advantage of that and slid my tongue into her mouth. Her hands moved to the back of my neck and she pulled me closer. I tugged lightly on her tank top, asking if it was alright. She smiled against my lips and nodded slightly. I put my hand under her top and traced the curve of her waist. I pulled away and moved to her neck. I peppered kisses down to her collarbone and she arched her back giving my better access. Her breathing had calmed down a bit and she snapped my head back up towards her. She closed the distance between our faces and I moved my fingers down to the edge of her shorts. I played with the skin and fabric there and she shivered under my touch. I could faintly hear noises in the distance but all i could see hear and think about was Cammie. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down so every part of our bodies were touching. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let out a growl gripping her thighs. I pulled back breathing heavily and rested my forehead against hers.

"Morning Gallagher girl." I said my voice still husky and sleepy.

"Morning Blackthorne boy" she said slightly out of breath. Her face was flushed and her eyes were still glazed with sleep. "What's the plan for today?" She said.

"I need to shower babe." I said. Yeah, a cold one after that wake up call I thought to myself. "You're free to join me." I said with a wink getting up. I put on my top and was just about to open the door when Cammie spun me around.

"I think you can spare a few minutes." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"Well in that case." I said leaning down. I grabbed her waist and she placed her hands on my chest. Our lips moved in sync before we both pulled away.

"Breakfast!" Macey's voice screamed. Cammie's gave me a chaste kiss before running out the room. I walked quickly to my room and hopped into the shower. I left my hair to dry and slipped on some jeans and a tight white top. I tried to fix my hair but in the end I just sighed and decided to fix it later.

I found everybody waiting downstairs waiting for us. We all talked and waited for Cammie to come down. At the very moment macey got up to look for her she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing black leggings one of my shirts that went down to her mid thigh and had paint splattered on it from when we decided to paint a floor.

Don't ask.

She saw me and rolled her eyes. She plopped onto my lap and faced me with a look of absolute concentration. She ran her hands through my hair a few times before she smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Much better." She said spinning round. She grabbed my hand and I played with her fingers under the table while she ate. When she finished she looked at Clary thoughtfully before shaking her head.

"Since other no training today, could you guys take me to see Luke, Jocelyn and Magnus?" She asked the shadowhunters. The spies all shared a look since we had never heard any of these names before.

"Umm, sure." Clary said looking confused. "When do you want to see them.?"

Cammie's eyes brightened and she looked at the clock. "As soon as possible." Clary pulled out her phone probably to call the people and tell them Cammie was coming. "No wait. I want it to be a surprise. They haven't seen me in person since I was 12." She said getting up and clearing the table. Clary nodded and just told everyone to get ready and be downstairs in 15 minutes.

Everybody but me and Jace went upstairs so we both just sat in silence awkwardly for a bit before I sighed.

"Soo..how did you meet Clary?" I said making conversation.

"I was in pandemonium and had just killed a demon when she started screaming. We all thought she was a mundane but then we figured out that since she could see us she was a shadowhunter. How did you meet Cammie?" He said facing me. I smirked slightly remembering when we first met.

"I beat her at her own game. Then our schools did an exchange and we kept teasing each other. On the last day I kissed her in front of the entire school." I said remembering when I had to go back to Blackthorne for finals. "Including her mom who's the headmistress" I added. He grinned and put down the water he was drinking.

"I think we're going to be friends." He announced.

Time SKIP

15 minutes later me and Jace had become good friends. Clary came downstairs first and Jace smiled softly at her before saying bye and walking up to her. A while later Cammie came downstairs. She was wearing tan ankle boots a tight tank top light skinny jeans that holes in them and my brown jacket I gave to her. She didn't see any of us because she was looking at one of the paintings. I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist. She froze before relaxing and spinning to face me. I smiled down at her affectionately.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hi." She said equally quiet but she was grinning. She looked up into my eyes and moved closer to me. "I can't believe I'm gonna see Luke Jocelyn and Magnus." She said happily.

"Who are they?" I asked confused. She smiled softly pulling away and intertwining our fingers.

"I practically grew up with Luke and Magnus. They used to be really close to my dad and Joe. My dad used to take me to see them every weekend. A year before my dad went MIA Luke introduced us to Jocelyn. We used to hate each other because I thought she was taking Luke from me." She chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Then when my dad went MIA and my mom shut down Jocelyn came and took care of both of us. After that I realized she was in love with Luke as well so I attempted to get them together." She looked at everyone who had heard her speaking. "Ready to go?" She said brightly. Everyone nodded and I explained to Jace and Clary what MIA was in a way that didn't include spies.

Outside everyone groaned at the sight of the heavy downpour. Cammie giggled and went of in her own world. Singing softly she closed her eyes and danced down the path. We all followed slowly but she paid no attention to us. She dodged puddles and crack in the pavements and when I saw her eyes they held sadness before they became guarded again. She stuck her hand out catching the attention of about 20 cabs. We all piled into the biggest cab but people had to sit in each other laps. Cammie sat on mine, Bex on Grant, Liz on Jonas (which made them both blush deep red) Clary on Jace and Isabelle on Alec. Clary gave the address and me and Jace made inappropriate jokes the whole way.

When we got into Clary's apartment i heard a man shout for her.

"Clary is that you?" He called.

"Yeah. Will you and mom come into the living room?" She shouted back.

"I'm just gonna send your mom, I'll be out in a minute." I heard a door close and another open followed by talking. Sudden I saw a rush of red hair flying towards us. Instinctively I pushed myself in front of Cammie but the blur pushed past me and wrapped Cammie in a tight embrace. "Cammie!" The redhead screamed. Faster than I thought possible another blur pushed past us and pulled the woman of Cammie. The man held Cammie close to him and Cammie wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her forehead in a father like way and looked down at her. "Hey sport!" He said enthusiastically. "We've not seen you in a while." He pulled away from her and walked towards the redhead, who I'm guessing is Jocelyn, slipping an arm around her. Cammie squealed and hugged the two of them.

"It's actually true. Your actually together." She said. Jocelyn looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Did you not get the wedding invite?" She said. Cammie's mouth dropped open.

"You got married! When? Tell me everything." She shrieked. I watched her, noticing she looked at Luke similar to the way she looked at Joe.

Like a father.

"It's postponed but it was last March." My fists clenched and all the spies froze and tensed knowing where Cammie was last March. Jocelyn looked at us concern filling her eyes. "What? What happened?" She said.

"Last March the circle had me." Cammie said quietly looking at the floor. In a few seconds I had walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. I could tell she was holding in tears so I stroked her back soothingly. I kissed the top of her head and she pulled back but I left my arm around her waist keeping her close to me. Both Jocelyn and Luke raised their eyebrows and looked between me and cam.

"Who's this?" Luke said. Cammie smiled and looked up at me.

"Luke this is Zach. Zach this is Luke." She said. I shook his hand and when I pulled away he squeezed tightly.

"If you do anything to hurt her, intentionally or not, I won't hesitated to tear off you limbs." He said threathingly before he looked at clary. "You gonna introduce me to the rest of your friends?" He asked teasingly. Cammie shrugged.

"Nah." She said lazily flopping onto a couch. A sat down next to her and she curled into my side tucking her legs under her. In the background I could hear everyone else talking but all I could focus on was Cammie and how her hair smelt of Apple's. She moved she was sitting sideways on my lap. She buried her face in my neck and she yawned. "You smell nice." She muttered against my neck. I chucked and rested my head on top of hers. She shivered so I took of my jacket and tried to wrap it around her but she kept swatting my hands away.

"Your gonna be cold then." She said frowning. I smirked and pulled her closer to me.

"We could always share body heat." I said suggestively making my voice deeper. Her cheeks turned pink but she let me drape the jacket around her. She put her head in the crook of my neck and I noticed that her forehead was really warm. I could feel her eyelashes brushing my skin as she blinked but then she pulled away quickly and sneezed. She turned back to me and her nose was red. I lay her down and she shivered curling herself into a ball.

I frowned and put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Her forehead was boiling. I tapped Luke on the shoulder and asked for a wet cloth and some aspirin. He looked at me weirdly but left to get the things I asked.

I walked back towards Cammie and I noticed she was sweating but her teeth were chattering.

"Could you get me a blanket? I'm really cold." She managed to get out. I took her temperature again and saw that it had gotten higher. Luke came back with the things I asked for and I hurriedly put the cold towel on her forehead.

"Luke do you have any sleeping tablets, by any chance?" I asked. He nodded and brought me the whole packet. Cammie passed out quickly and Luke showed me to a spare room. I thanked him and tucked Cammie into the bed. I watched her for a while and stroked her head making sure to check her temperature every 10 minutes.

Jocelyn walked in half an hour later and smiled at me. She put a bucket by the bed and I looked at her questioningly.

"I think she's got food poisoning. If she does when she wakes up she'll want to puke." She said as an explanation. She looked down at Cammie and moved the hair out of her eyes. "Your welcome to stay here with Cammie but if I find out you took advantage of -" I cut her of politely.

"I would never do anything like that to her. I love her to much." I said. I looked up at Jocelyn to find her staring at me. "Thank you for looking after her and her mom. She's probably thanked you a million times herself but if she didn't have you then she wouldn't be the Cammie she is." I said. She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean ' she wouldn't be the Cammie she is'?" She asked.

"Her mom told me what she was like when she first found out. And she told me how a family friend helped Cammie to become herself again." Jocelyn nodded and started to walk towards the door. She stopped next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to thank you too. Cammie hasn't told me much about these past few years but she's told me how many times you've risked your life protecting her." With that she walked out the door.

8 hours 56 minutes and 13 seconds (it was exactly 4:36 p.m.) later Cammie woke up. She smiled at me before puking into the bucket. I patted her back reassuringly and held her hair back. After a while she stopped puking and I took her temperature with the thermometer Jocelyn had left. 39 it read. I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"39. If you get some rest you should be fine in the tomorrow." I said tucking her back in bed. Her eyes followed my every movement until I sat down next to her.

"Go to sleep babe." I said getting under the covers.

"Only if you do." She said sternly sitting up.

"I promise that I'll go to sleep if you do." I said raising my hand in a boys scout way. "Boys scout honour." I said smirking. She smiled and lied back down curling into my side.

Once I was sure she was asleep I relaxed and closed my eyes.

**A/N update on my life.**

Okay it's been a long time.

my math teacher left and he gave us the most adorable speech about how we should 'make his dreams come true' by getting level 8s next year like he predicted.

Me and jada are not friends anymore

I read catching fire and am about to finish mockingjay

My cousin gave me all her books so I now have a really tiny Library in my cupboard

I went to an imagine dragons concert with my best friend her brother her brothers friend (who I swear i have seen before) and her mom. Dan croll (who I officially love) and at last genius supported them. We were right on the barrier and we could literally jump on the stage if we wanted to. We saw this guy that we had both seen before and he kept staring at us it was creepy.

I have a newfound obsession with Hot Chelle Rae.

I got a kindle fire.

I almost-not-really got eaten by my next door neighbours dog...

Basically the wall separating our gardens collapsed from the excessive wind and i was told the dog was loose. I heard that as ' the dog is on our property and is going to eat you'. Bear in mind the dog is a German shepherd that tries to bite my leg through the chain link fence in the front garden when I go to take out the trash.

Me and kareena are really good friends now. We both forgave each other for whatever happened.

Me and my friend saira have become really great friends through our common love of books

My uncle was sending messages to our family from my YouTube account.

I had to get up at 4 am on boxing day and then for some reason I was on a sugar high and didn't sleep until 2 am the next day. I then had to get up 6 hours later. All of this was so I could go shopping.

Until next time my lovelies. Hopefully I should be able to update my other stories soon.


End file.
